Always Feel This Way
by screaming-poetically
Summary: Collection of FlackLindsay drabbles I'm writing. Eventually 100 chapters.
1. 023 Lovers

**Title:** Play By Ear  
**Characters:** Don Flack and Lindsay Monroe  
**Rating:** T

"That's it, baby. Touch yourself there, and, oh god, moan _just like that_."

"Don...please..." a soft gasp followed and Don could argue just how personal a phonecall could be.

These phonecalls had become a new phenomenon with him and Lindsay, ever since the case she had worked with Stella. Don couldn't really say that he minded -- he loved them, actually -- but they usually came at the most inconvenient times. Times like now, for instance, when he was in the lab getting results.

Danny called him from down the hall. Don winced.

"I'll be home soon, Linds. I promise."


	2. 086 Choices

**Title:** …  
**Characters:** Don/Lindsay/Danny  
**Rating:** G

Lindsay has never had it in her to consciously hurt people. It just isn't her way. She'll cry and rage, maybe throw a few things, but Lindsay would never hurt somebody on purpose. So, seven months into her relationship with Don she finds herself at a crossroads she can't do it. Lindsay thinks she'll leave.

"It's him or me, Lindsay," says Danny.

Danny's proclaimation of love came out of nowhere and she doesn't know what to do now. No matter what she chooses – Don or Danny – someone will get hurt. She loved Danny once, a long time ago. Not anymore.


	3. 077 Paralysis

**Title:** Hero  
**Characters:** Don Flack and Lindsay Monroe  
**Rating:** G

When they first became serious, truly serious in living together and exchanging "I love you's" before work, she asked only one thing of Don. She asked him not to be a hero. It's her worst fear, that someday Mac would come to their apartment to tell her Don hadn't made it because he played the hero.

Don kissed her, promised her that he'd never leave her that way. "In fact, I'll never leave you at all."

She was paralyzed with fear when she couldn't reach Mac after the building blew. Lindsay's still paralyzed, sitting in the hospital room with Don.


	4. 081 Blind

**Title:** Seeing You  
**Characters:** Don Flack and Lindsay Monroe  
**Rating:** G

Love isn't blind; it sees more, not less. But because it sees more, it is willing to see less. That's something my ma always told me and I reckon it's true. Lindsay's always on about how Danny doesn't see her, not really. He could be looking straight at her and he wouldn't see what's in her soul, not like I do.

I've discovered that loving somebody is no easy thing, especially when the one you love is blind to you.

She's sleeping on the way home from shift and so I say, "If I were blind I would see you."


	5. 088 He

**Title:** City Boy  
**Prompt:** 088. He  
**Characters:** Don Flack and Lindsay Monroe  
**Rating:** T

He was all New York. His accent thickened when he got upset, something he never really noticed until she mentioned it. He enjoyed skyscrapers and concrete and crowds. He kind of liked the unpredictability of the city. He liked not knowing what was coming next.

She was something he could never understand. He didn't understand where she was coming from half the time, but she still made him feel whole inside. She was a mystery wrapped inside an enigma. Despite being all he thought he could never want, she ended up being all he could ever need. He loved her.


	6. 089 She

**Title:** Country Girl  
**Prompt:** 089. She  
**Characters:** Don Flack and Lindsay Monroe  
**Rating:** G

She was all Montana. A country girl at heart, she enjoyed the open skies and getting her hands dirty. She had a habit of not understanding the city, something he loved about her. She liked knowing what was going to come next, which was why it was a surprise when she fell for him. Around him, she never knew what was going to happen. It made her uneasy.

He was everything she could never understand. He was a city boy, and she a country girl. They were opposites and she wondered how they'd made it this far. She loved him.


	7. 021 Friends

**Title:** …  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Note:** Slight spoilers for 'Stealing Home.'

Flack could see she was struggling with this case. He saw it before Danny told him about the breakdown she had. There was always the case that got to you. He could see that she was as passionate about her job (if not more so) as he was. Aiden was the same way and Flack doesn't want Lindsay to end up like her.

Lindsay didn't have anyone in the city.

He stood outside her door and when she opened it, staring up at him with her eyes open and deep, all he wanted was to make sure she was okay.


	8. 046 King

**Title:** Castle  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Rating:** T

Don had always been taught that a man was king of his castle. That, under no circumstances, was a woman allowed to rule the roost. She was allowed reign of the kitchen and children, occasionally the finances -- never complete dominion over the household.

Too bad he married Lindsay Monroe and she, if she could take the title, was King.

She ruled his life with an iron fist – not that she meant it that way, but he'd do whatever she wanted because he loved her so. Danny called him on it all the time, but in truth, Don didn't mind.


	9. 005 Last

**Title:** Kiss, Kiss  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Rating:** T

I've kissed a lot of women in my twenty-seven years, and I don't say that as a boast – I just have. It comes with being good looking and having a smile to die for. But, to be honest, I've always been looking for that one kiss that I compare all others after to. With Lindsay's kiss, I found it.

I kissed Cindy, her lips weren't as soft as Lindsay's.

Maria's kiss didn't taste the same at all.

Lauren's breath didn't meet mine the same way as Lindsay's.

In short, Lindsay's kiss was the last kiss I ever wanted to have.


	10. 035 Sixth Sense

**Title:** Women Always Know  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Rating:** T

James Thurber once said that he hates women because they always know where things are.

Lindsay knows where your car keys are when you call her the morning after your first time (she's already out in the field, and she says your keys are by the coffee pot, and they are.)

She knows where your only good tie is, when you opt to wear that to Aiden's funeral (behind the dresser, dear) and she knots it for you, pressing a kiss to the corner of your mouth.

You wish she knew where your heart has gone. Maybe she's stolen it.


	11. 025 Strangers

Title: First Impressions  
Characters: Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
Prompt: 025. Strangers  
Rating: T

When she first sees him, she thinks that he's tall, good-looking, a definite city boy, and most likely one of the cops that thinks he knows everything.

When he first sees her, all he can think is that she's Aiden's replacement and she looks too fresh, too clean, to be in the city. He thinks that she should be back out in the country with her high school sweetheart raising three kids.

They're both wrong. Months later, they talk about first impressions and how back when they were strangers, they didn't know anything about each other.

Now they know everything.


	12. 063 Summer

Title: Miss Independent  
Characters: Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
Prompt: 063. Summer  
Rating: T

"The fireworks are wonderful," she said. "I'm glad you asked me over."

"Yeah, nothing like celebrating your country's independence with your girl."

Lindsay looked up at the detective, her eyes narrowing. He had been acting odd all evening.

"Don…"

"I know. Look, I was thinking. I know you're independent, Linds. All sorts of free and wild. But what do you say you sacrifice that for a while?"

She grinned. She thought she knew what he was about now.

"How long you thinking, Detective Flack?"

"The rest of your life, for starters," Flack said, pulling the velvet box from his pocket.


	13. 034 Not Enough

Title: Braille  
Characters: Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
Prompt: 034. Not Enough  
Rating: T

He could tell a story from her skin.

He didn't need sight or the spoken word. On her left thigh was a scar she got in '84 after falling from a horse outside her daddy's ranch. Just below her right shoulder, a small scar she got almost two years ago, after being shot in the line of duty – he almost lost her that day.

It was never enough to tell the story from her skin, though. What he always needed was to press a litany of words against her skin, to vow his love again and again to her flesh.


	14. 033 Too Much

Title: …  
Characters: Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
Prompt: 033. Too Much  
Author's Note: Silly attempt at romantic humor.  
Rating: T

"Lindsay, how many times do I have to tell you?" Flack said, frustrated. "Don't leave the door open when you go to the bathroom. Not only is it disgusting, but…"

Lindsay laughed softly as she washed her hands.

"But what, dear husband of mine?"

"I just don't want to know what happens. Sometimes I eat at that restaurant, Lindsay, and I don't want to know what additional foodstuffs come out of there. It's just too much."

Flack made a pained expression and ventured out onto the balcony, sulking. Lindsay put her arms around his waist and promised him never again.


	15. 092 Christmas

Title: A Christmas Miracle  
Characters: Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
Prompt: 092. Christmas  
Author's Note: Minor spoilers for "Charge of This Post" but honestly, who doesn't know what happens?  
Rating: T

I adjust the last ornament on the Christmas tree and stand back, surveying my work. It's perfectly lovely, and all it needs is the lights. I flick the switch by the door and it's Christmas in a hospital room. Thank God the doctors let me do this.

I sit by his side, and he reaches his hand towards mine. I take it, not fully realizing until quite awhile later that I'm holding his hand.

"Got somethin', Lindsay."

"Mmm?"

"Mistletoe."

I laugh softly and oblige him, a chaste kiss on the mouth until he asks for a real one.

_Merry Christmas._


	16. 050 Joker

Title: For You  
Characters: Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
Author's Note: N/A  
Rating: T

Lindsay had been acting downtrodden all day. If he hadn't been "in the know," he would've thought it a byproduct of Danny's teasing. But the case had gotten to her, and he resolved to cheer her up immediately.

"Monroe?"

She made a noncommittal noise and turned to face him.

"I've lost an electron."

"You positive?"

Flack looked disappointed and asked her to nevermind; his joke was ruined now, she had heard it before.

"Don?"

He turned, and was greeted by the sight of Lindsay smiling warmly at him, and nodded. He guessed maybe that he_ had_ done something for her.


	17. 012 Grey

Title: Clear the Area  
Characters: Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
Author's Note: N/A  
Rating: T

She always places the way she feels about Don Flack jr. in a grey area. She doesn't know if she likes him or not, because she doesn't spend enough time with him to determine clearly the state of her feelings. And it's not as if she knows that much about him anyway, what with everything she _does_ know being nothing of true consequence.

But she does like his smile, and the way he helps her as much as possible on case when they work together. Mostly she likes his eyes and how good of a friend he is to Danny.


	18. 006 Hours

Title: Hide and Seek  
Characters: Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
Author's Note: N/A  
Rating: T

It had only been hours since their first date but already Don couldn't wait for the next one. At least, he _hoped_ there would be a next one. He had the greatest time of his life tonight. He could hardly remember a time when he had smiled so much or felt so greatly at ease. He could talk to Lindsay, you know? It wasn't as if she was just waiting for her turn to talk, but she was really listening.

He thought he might call her tomorrow, because he wanted very much to see her again. He might love her.


	19. 071 Broken

Title: Speak Slow  
Characters: Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
Author's Note: N/A  
Rating: T

When she asked him to speak slowly, she didn't think it would come out any different. She was just trying to get her bearings, just trying to make sure that him saying "Lindsay, I don't love you" was real. That Don saying "Lindsay, I cheated on you" wasn't just some horrible nightmare.

But then he was packing his suitcase, making ready to go, and even after everything she still begged him not to leave. And Lindsay hates herself for that because she honestly thought herself stronger than to beg for someone who doesn't love her – to stay.

She loves him.


	20. 060 Drink

Title: Out Tonight Characters: Kaile Maka, Lindsay Monroe; mentioned Don Flack  
Author's Note: Follows 'Speak Slow.' Lyrics at the beginning of the drabble from the song "Out Tonight" in RENT.  
Rating: T

_So let's find a bar so dark we forget who we are…_

Kaile knew Lindsay was hurting so when she asked the CSI out for a drink, she wasn't really expecting a denial. The girl needed to forget, to forget everything that had happened and just get _plastered_ while dismissing Don as inconsequential. If it was any consolation to either of them, everyone now hated Flack's guts, even Danny – the most surprising, since he was Don's best friend.

"I still love him, Kaile. I don't –"

"It's okay, Linds. It will be okay."

_Don_, she thought, _what have you done_?


	21. 042 Triangle

Title: Either Way  
Characters: Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Don Flack  
Author's Note: OT3.  
Rating: T

Danny kissed Lindsay fiercely, pressing her firmly against his locker and he nipped at her lip lightly before he let his hands roam across her covered flesh – a minor obstacle, all things considered. As he let his hands work her shirt up over her stomach, a most welcome visitor intruded upon their tryst.

"You know, you're going to have to work harder, Dan, to get me jealous than to sneak off with Linds."

Danny grinned slowly at Flack before raising his hands in mock surrender.

"She's all yours, man."

He watched lazily as Flack nuzzled Lindsay's neck and whispered, "She always was."


	22. 095 New Year

Title: Suffused With Love  
Characters: Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
Author's Note: N/A.  
Rating: T

_Ten…nine…eight…_

Flack scanned the crowd at the New Year's party Stella had hosted for Lindsay. He had something particular in mind – a resolution, if you will. For nearly a year he'd felt something for Lindsay that exceeded friendship and bordered on love.

_Seven…six…five…_

Finally! He saw her, only a few feet away, likewise scanning the crowd. He could only hope that she was looking for him. He called out to her and, luckily, she heard him. A smile graced her face and he made his way to her. He started to speak but it was too late, the countdown --

_Four…three…two…_

He pulled her close to him and, leaning down pressed a soft kiss to her mouth.

_One._


	23. 037 Sound

Title: Stay Awake  
Characters: Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
Author's Note: N/A  
Rating: T

Let it never be said that he was never romantic. He could be when he wished it. He had, on occasion, surprised his fiancé with flowers, had kissed her just to feel her smile, had taken her places so extraordinarily out of his budget – all just to make her feel beautiful. But, he loved her and she was worth all of it and more.

If anyone asked him what he liked most about living together with Lindsay, he would have to say staying awake while she slept next to him. He loved the sound of her breathing – just to know she was alive and with him in the world was enough to have his heart swell with love.


	24. 036 Smell

Title: Familiar  
Characters: Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
Author's Note: N/A  
Rating: T

He smelled like something familiar. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, and the thought had been bothering her for months. As a point of fact, she couldn't even remember when she noticed what he smelled like, or if it bothered her because she couldn't identify what it was or because she liked it.

One day, while working in the East Village, she remembered at least part of the smell: spent gunpowder. It was something so ordinary, something she had almost daily contact with, and she hadn't even considered it. Almost a week later, she realized that he smelled like her father – a mixture of Old Spice and worn leather.

She decided that it bothered her because she liked how he smelled.


	25. 070 Storm

Title: Only Lonely  
Characters: Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
Author's Note: N/A  
Rating: T

The lights flickered out, and only a moment later, the elevator shuddered to a halt – with its two passengers still inside. The man pushed at a few of the buttons before giving up, and shrugging at his companion, who seemed quite distraught; he then remembered that she was somewhat claustrophobic, and he said presently,

"I'm sure it's only because of the storm. They'll have us out of here in no time."

"Sure," Lindsay snarked, "Mac will just stop the storm and get the power to come back on so we can get out of this godforsaken elevator, Don."

He raised his hands in surrender, mentioning that he was only trying to help. She sent him a grateful look, and he grinned.

"Hey, can't be all bad. You're here with me, right?"


	26. 090 It

**Title:** Fight Night  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe**  
Author's Note:** What is "it"?  
**Rating:** T

"Say it, Don."

Flack shrugged and pushed the drawer that held his badge and firearm closed. He hated fighting with Lindsay.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you've got something to say, say it. I know you've been waiting all day to say something about it to me so you might as well get it out now that we're at home, Don."

She folded her arms across her chest, waiting with troubled eyes for his response.

"Alright. You know how much it means to me that we're honest with each other. Why'd you tell Stella about it first?"


	27. 079 Agony

**Title:** Somedays**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** Spoilers for 3.03, "Love Run Cold."  
**Rating:** T

He never meant for things to turn out this way. Flack's a stand-up guy. He's from a good family, he's a good cop and a good friend. But you know, no matter how hard he tried to stop it, Flack fell in love with his best friend's girl. Or rather, the girl his best friend is trying to get. Either way, it's pretty bad.

And it's agony after worrying about her being UC, to rush into that room with gun drawn, to see Danny pull her into his arms. Fuck. That should be me, he thinks. That should be _me_.


	28. 083 Lost

**Title:** Garden State**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

It's her first forensics conference after her move to the city and afterwards, she can't think about the speakers or what they were talking about. All she can think of is the fact that she is completely and utterly _lost_. She doesn't know how to get back to the train station, and even if she did she wouldn't know which line to take back into the city. This is really embarrassing.

She calls Flack.

"Ya know Jersey's called the Garden State," he says as he drives down. "It's actually really pretty, even if it doesn't think so. Sorta like you."


	29. 074 Dark

**Title:** Are You Afraid of the Dark?**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

There's a blackout in the crime lab and, after searching extensively throughout the building for her, Flack finds Lindsay hiding in a shower stall in the locker room with a flashlight. Not exactly at the top of his list, he thinks, but whatever rubs your Buddha.

"So," he says, "it's real nice in here. Good decorating. Peaceful."

"Shut up," she mumbles.

"But," Flack continues, undeterred, "I'm guessing that's not why you're in here."

"I'm afraid of the dark," she whispers.

Flack nods. He nudges Lindsay over and sits down next to her.

"It'll be over soon, ya know? I'll stay."


	30. 030 Death

**Title:** Heroes, Part One**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** I think I'll expand on this later.  
**Rating:** T

He's standing outside her door at three o'clock in the morning, hands in his pockets. He looks tired. Not the kind of tired that comes from lack of sleep, but the kind of tired that comes from seeing too many bad things.

"Don?" she says gently.

"I didn't know who else to ask. You're the only one, Lindsay. You'll give the right answer, I know."

His eyes meet hers, and she's startled by the stark emotion there. Desperate is not an emotion that Don Flack jr. deals with well, this she can see.

"Why do people have to die, Lindsay?"


	31. 087 Life

**Title:** Heroes, Part Two**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** I think I'll expand on this later.  
**Rating:** T

_"Why do people have to die, Lindsay?"_

She studies him for a moment, the red-rimmed eyes, the slumped shoulders and dimmed spirit. He needs something. An answer, clearly; he told her as much. Why he needs it from her is a greater puzzle she doesn't want to think of just this minute.

"To make life important," Lindsay says finally.

Flack seems to accept this, but he looks like he's going to cry. And Lindsay won't let him cry, not out in the hall like some sort of stranger. She tugs him into her apartment, explaining softly that she's going to take care of him. And she does.


	32. 009 Months

**Title:** Plans  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Danny Messer; mentioned Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** Okay, here "it" is.  
**Rating:** T

Flack grinned as Danny held up a small outfit. There were a number of things that the kid could do well, but shopping for baby clothing was not one of them. The CSI just looked…awkward at the Baby Gap. Out of place.

"So, Montana's what, six months along now?"

"Yeah."

"Know the sex?" asked Danny, slightly curious. There was a pool at the lab; right now, money was leaning towards a boy. Danny's money was on a girl, though.

"It's a girl. We didn't plan this, ya know? But havin' a while to think about it, I couldn't be happier."


	33. 058 Dinner

**Title:** Ice Cream, Pickles, and Pasta**  
Characters:** Lindsay Monroe, Don Flack  
**Author's Note:** N/A

**Rating:** T

Jesus Christ. You know, if anyone had told me that pregnant women would be this much hassle at three o'clock in the morning, I don't think I would've believed them. Really. It's quite ridiculous. I mean, who on God's green earth has cravings for chocolate ice cream with pickles, along with a side of pasta? Evidently my wife, but that's beside the point.

Aw, hell. I love her and if she wants ice cream, pickles, and pasta, I'll give it to her. As long as she doesn't make me try it, because I'll probably throw up. That combination's just gross.


	34. 029 Birth

**Title:** …  
**Characters:** Lindsay Monroe, Don Flack  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

"Okay," said the doctor. "One more push, Lindsay. Just one more. That's it!"

Lindsay gave a cry and leaned forward, pushing once more. "This is all your fault, Don. You know that, right?"

Flack looked at her in surprise as he clutched her hand. "My fault, how is this my fault? You're the one who suggested we have sex in the first place—"

"Don't worry, sir," said the midwife. "The women always say that."

A look of relief crossed his face just as the baby gave a little shriek. My kid, he thought. Lindsay and I, that's our kid.


	35. 091 Birthday

**Title:** A Sorta Birthday  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

Flack didn't do the whole birthday thing. Hadn't since he was a kid. It was just that Flack didn't like trying to be happy. He'd rather just let it happen. Throughout the day, his best friend and the other CSIs had found various ways to slip him presents or happy birthday wishes. Everyone except Monroe. It bothered him more than he thought it should. He didn't like it one bit.

When he got to his desk, there was a cupcake with a candle nestled in the middle, with a note and match resting beside it.

_Happy birthday, Don.  
Love, Lindsay._


	36. 040 Sight

**Title:** Mistake**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Danny Messer; mentioned Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** Requested follow-up to "Speak Slow." Also, word count is 136 and over my usual 100 word drabble maximum, but whatever. For iluvroadrunner.  
**Rating:** T

"You're an idiot, ya know that, right?"

"I can see that now, Dan."

"Well, as long as you're aware."

Flack put his face in his hands. He didn't really have a reason for what he did; in fact, he couldn't even come to terms with it. He had spent the last two days at Danny's place, talking with the kid just to make sure that what happened actually_ happened_.

"I just don't understand why you'd tell Montana that ya cheated on her when ya really didn't, that's all."

"I just…I could see that she loved me, Dan-o. And I could see that I didn't love her as much. How do you tell someone that? I just thought that her thinking I didn't love her at all was better than her knowing I didn't love her _enough_."


	37. 004 First

**Title:** First Date (Maybe)**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** A/N  
**Rating:** T

He had actually done it. Finally, he had done something he had been trying to convince himself to do for months: ask Lindsay Monroe out on a date. Granted, it didn't go as smoothly as he would've liked. He had acted like a high school kid, tripping over his words and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he repeated himself at least five times.

Flack asked Lindsay out to lunch, and she said no.

But she stood before him now, smiling just a little bit shyly. He hoped that she was here to give him a second chance.


	38. 057 Lunch

**Title:** Second Helpings**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** Sequel to "First Date (Maybe)".  
**Rating:** T

"I hope you haven't come begging for a second chance, kitten, cause my offer was a once in a lifetime opportunity," said Flack with a bravado he didn't feel.

"Is that so?"

Lindsay brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, her eyes locked on his. He could swear she thought there was something funny about all this.

"That's too bad, Don."

"It's not…so. I mean, if you want, I could make my offer again. It would be, you know, humbling. But for you—"

"Yes," she said, her hands buried deep in her pockets. Christ, but she was nervous. "I'll go out to lunch with you."


	39. 072 Fixed

**Title:** Mr. Fix-It**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

Flack brushed his hands on his t-shirt, still peering up at the pipes beneath Lindsay's sink. She had called him at seven o'clock in the morning to say that her kitchen was going to be flooded by her demon spawn of a sink. Because he was a good guy, he came over to fix it.

"There," he said at length, sure of his work. "Fixed."

He stood up, not unaware of all the grime that defaced his body. Lindsay grinned and leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Flack found himself thinking that stuff around her place should break more often.


	40. 022 Enemies

**Title:** The Hatred of a Minute**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:**_"Years of love have been forgot in the hatred of a minute." – Edgar Allen Poe_  
**Rating:** T

"You sonuvabitch, you goddamn _bastard_. I can't believe you went behind my back and did that. Checking my personal file? I told you, I fucking told you that I'd tell you my secret when I was ready."

"Well that's your problem, isn't it, Lindsay? You're never fucking ready. You never trust anybody. Not me, not Danny, no one. I'm so fucking sick of waiting for you to trust me, you know?"

Something that was very fragile shattered near his head. It felt like his heart.

"Fuck you, Don. We're done, you understand? Done. I never want to see you again."


	41. 043 Square

**Title:** Sports Trivia**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** References Ragna's Mac/Stella drabble "Pop Culture."  
**Rating:** T

Lindsay laughed into her iced tea. She was having such a good time with Don. She would never have guessed, a few months earlier, that they would be seeing each other on a regular basis. It was nice.

"I still can't believe that Stella called Mac square," she said.

"Well, she did have a reason, Linds. Who doesn't know who Inigo Montoya is? Honestly."

"You always make fun of me for not knowing who Derek Jeter was until you told me, Don."

He grinned, reaching across the table to hold her hand.

"Well, yeah. You can be a square too."


	42. 082 Deaf

**Title:** Selective Hearing**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** Look, in the tall grasses on the dry plains… it's jealous!Flack.  
**Rating:** T

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that, Lindsay."

"But Flack, would you—"

"No buts. When I say pretend, I mean I'm gonna burn that memory straight outta my brain, understand?"

"It's a girl thing, Flack. You'd just as soon get used to the fact that I find other men attractive."

"See? I'm not listening. What you just said went in one ear and out the other. I heard nothing."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Cause I refuse to come to terms with the fact that you find other men, besides me, attractive. It's a guy thing."


	43. 018 Green

**Title:** Soylent**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

She was too used to people calling her "green" in the sense that she was inexperienced that she didn't even associate it with a color anymore. She'd been a CSI for nearly five years. She'd seen a lot when she was young, too. But that was her secret.

When Flack asked her on a date, she said yes mostly out of surprise. It had been a long time since anyone had been so strongly attracted to her that they'd acted on it…

Lindsay didn't know what to wear, how to act, what to say. She was nervous. She was green.


	44. 026 Teammates

**Title:** You Really Got Me**  
Characters:** Stella Bonasera, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

"He just gets to me sometimes, Stella. I know it shouldn't, because what he does – it's no worse than Danny's teasing. Flack just knows all the right buttons to push."

"Don's very…opinionated. He feels very strongly about things. He'll apologize about hurting you soon."

Lindsay sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. She always turned to Stella.

"He always does. It doesn't make it hurt less, though."

"No," said Stella. "I don't suppose it does."

In that moment she understood, at least in part, why Lindsay and Don both felt so horrible after fighting with each other – even if they didn't.


	45. 011 Red

**Title:** Stay With Me  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

He pressed his hands to the wound, the deep red blood seeping out between his fingers. Christ. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a routine arrest, bring the suspect in – harmless, the girlfriend had said. _Harmless_.

"Lindsay? Hey. C'mon, Lindsay. Ambulance is coming."

Her hand gripped his forearm fiercely, and he saw a tear fall out of the corner of her eye.

"Don. That's a lot of blood. I don't…"

"Means you're alive, is all. Don't worry bout it, Monroe. I've got it all under control. Just stay with me, okay?"

She had to survive this.


	46. 028 Children

**Title:** On the Job**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

"I hate cases like this," he said in a muffled voice, his head in his hands. Cases with children were never easy ones, but this particular case was really fucking hard. Human trafficking, little kids sold into a life of sexual slavery for profit… Where does that get fun?

Lindsay hesitantly put her arm around his shoulder and leaned against him gently. They weren't exactly close, but since Flack's recovery they had become friends. And sometimes, well, sometimes people needed a little human contact to make things seem a little less harsh.

"I know, Don," she said softly. "I know."


	47. 020 Colourless

**Title:** The Color of Love**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

"I wonder what color love is, Flack."

Flack tossed his memo book back into the desk drawer and turned to face the CSI. The question had come straight outta the blue; it wasn't as if he and Monroe discussed love on a regular basis. Honest, she'd be more likely to discuss that sorta shit with Danny than him.

"Don't think it should have a color myself. Love," he said, shifting in his chair, "it belongs to everyone, right? A color would take away from that."

"Maybe we make our own colors, then, out of the blank slate provided," Lindsay said.


	48. 001 Beginnings

**Title:** Colorful**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** Continuation of "The Color of Love."  
**Rating:** T

If Lindsay could pinpoint where she and Flack began, it would have to be the day they talked about the color of love. She said things, bold things, things she never would've said. She had no idea what made her talk about love, about making their own colors, but she knew that the way Flack looked at her afterwards, she knew that everything would change after that day.

And it had changed. They talked more now. He always smiled at her when they saw each other on the job, and she liked that. What she'd like more was a date.


	49. 007 Days

**Title:** Revelator**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** For DistractedlyHere  
**Rating:** T

It had only been days since the veritable catastrophe where he had lied to Lindsay about cheating on her. To spare her, he thought, because he didn't love her enough. But Christ, days without Lindsay were getting really hard. He couldn't do it. Felt like he was dying inside –

"You lied, Don? I spent hours with Kaile crying over… over nothing, because you _broke my heart_ and now it was all for nothing?"

"I'm sorry, Lindsay, I really am. But fact is, I thought I was trying to save you from being hurt, when really it's me that needs rescuing."


	50. 013 White

**Title:** White Knight  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** For DistractedlyHere  
**Rating:** T

She tried to ignore the tears falling from her eyes, and brushed them away with the palms of her hands.

"You should just go, then."

"Oh," said Flack. "Right. I guess… Well. I feel kinda stupid now for telling you that I need rescuing. Goodnight, Lindsay."

He walked out of her doorway (out of her life) and she went after him.

"Is that it, Don?"

"I don't want that to be it."

"Good, because…I'm no good at this, but. What kind of white knight would I be if I let the man I love walk out if he needed rescuing?"


	51. 003 Ends

**Title:** Heartbreak Hotel**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

"If this is where it has to end, then this is where it has to end," said Flack heavily.

_He didn't want for it to end._

"I'm sorry, Don. It wasn't supposed to end like this."

_It wasn't supposed to end at all._

This shit was so fucked up. Neither of them knew exactly why they were breaking up, only that they had fought and now Lindsay was moving back to Montana. Why wasn't Flack asking, begging, for her not to leave? He didn't entirely know. He was too proud, maybe.

They both knew that they still loved each other.


	52. 002 Middles

**Title:** The Space Between**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

Lindsay lay on the hospital bed, her shirt pushed up to expose her stomach. Flack moved the device over her abdomen and grinned as it caught movement.

"Linds," he said. "Look. I think it's an arm."

He peered closer at the monitor. "It could be a leg, though, I'm not sure."

She turned her head to the screen, and smiled softly at the shape of her baby. _Their baby_.

"I think it's a leg, Don." She paused. "It was only one night, I'm just…surprised you're so involved."

Flack frowned. "I'm not. Lindsay, I love you and our kid. For always."


	53. 010 Years

**Title:** And Here's To You  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating: **T

The kid was wasted. There was nothing surprising to either Lindsay or Flack about finding a college kid drunk. The only interesting thing to either of them was that he was blatantly hitting on Lindsay.

"So how's bout me an' you go upstairs, pretty? I can go for miles if you know what I mean," he said, leering.

"I'm all set," Lindsay replied.

Flack tried to hide his grin as the kid attempted to put his arm around Lindsay. It really was in his best interest to tell the kid to back off.

"See you on the cellblock, Mrs. Robinson"


	54. 085 Missing

**Title: **Without a Trace  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

There was something missing in his life. He didn't want to admit it, but there was something…off…about his life lately. Flack could hardly concentrate on anything these days. Lindsay had driven him off course when she ended things.

_"I think it's time for a change," Lindsay said. "I just…I don't know. You used to say that we were the lucky ones. That we would never have to settle because we had each other."_

_"Yeah? So what?"_

_"Maybe you were wrong."_

He felt like he was lost without a trace without Lindsay in his life. He loved her so goddamn much.


	55. 075 Shattered

**Title:** Office Secret  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

Lindsay leaned against her locker as Flack talked to her about their relationship. It still felt strange to think of it that way, that she and Flack had a relationship. They went on dates and sometimes she spent the night at his place. But --

"Lindsay, I was thinking, the Christmas ball is coming up, and maybe you could go with me, seeing as we're together and all."

"No!" The hurt in Flack's eyes was unmistakable, and Lindsay softened her voice as she said, "What I mean is, I don't think anyone should know about us."

"Right," said Flack. He turned away. "A secret."


	56. 059 Food

**Title:** Comfortably Numb  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** Takes place immediately after 3.12  
**Rating:** T

Lindsay sat curled up on her couch, her will solely focused on not crying anymore. She had actually cried in autopsy, in front of Stella and Hammerback. Someone knocked on her door. _Go away_. They didn't.

"What do you…Flack."

What on earth was he doing here?

"I was thinking it was kind of late, and I saw that your lights were on, so I thought maybe you were hungry. It's Thai," he said, gesturing to the hefty bag he was carrying.

"You could see my lights from the street?"

"That is correct. Are you gonna let me in or what, Monroe?"


	57. 061 Winter

**Title: **Kiss Her Once For Me  
**Characters: **Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe; others mentioned  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

Danny grinned and gestured for the others to come over. Flack swore at him, because there was nothing he hated more than being embarrassed in front of others. Not that there was anything truly _embarrassing_ about kissing Lindsay Monroe. In fact, under any other circumstances, he would've given anything to be standing this close to her -- to be about to press his mouth to hers.

But this…He could feel his ears turning red. Dammit. When he was a kid, there hadn't been a damn thing wrong with mistletoe.

Before the others got close enough to see, Lindsay tugged on his tie, bringing his mouth to hers.


	58. 055 Spirit

**Title:** Down With JT  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe; Adam Ross  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

"What is _that_?" Flack asked as he entered the trace lab. Lindsay shrugged. By the look on his face, she judged that he thought it wasn't anything good.

"Adam's listening to some music. He has a huge caseload today."

"Hey, Adam! Where you at, man?" Flack shook his head. He needed his results; this case was about to bust wide open, and since Lindsay was with him, they could probably solve it within the next day or two.

"Flack. Got your results right here, and -- what is wrong with you?"

"This music is what is wrong with me. Thanks for the results. And, for future reference, don't play any more Justin Timberlake when you know I'm going to be in the lab. It wounds my soul."


	59. 080 Healing

**Title:** Placebo Effect  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

Lindsay's eyes glittered with suppressed anger. She really couldn't understand why Flack was being like this. He was so strong; she had never doubted, not even for a second, that he would make it out of that coma. If Flack was going to lose hope, then she'd have to try something new.

"You know what, Don, you're right. You can't get better. You're not going to be able to be a cop, and you're gonna disappoint your father. You're gonna disappoint everyone."

Flack turned in his hospital bed to face her. "What did you say, Monroe?"

"I said, you can't do it. You're not strong enough to make it."

"You think I can't make it, Monroe? Fuck that. I'll show you, you know? You just wait--"


	60. 024 Family

**Title:** Two Kinds  
**Characters: **Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

"Flack?"

"Lindsay. What's the occasion?" He shrugged his jacket off and shoved it into his locker. He knew that she had been having troubles lately; both Danny and Stella had mentioned it. He was worried about her.

"I just, sometimes I think maybe I don't have a family. Because back in Montana, my dad and I stopped talking around when I was seventeen, and here it feels like I'm not close to anyone. I just, I don't know."

Flack rested his hand on her shoulder. "There are two kinds of family, Linds. There's the one you're born into, and the one you make for yourself." When she started crying, he tugged her gently into his arms. He hated when women cried.

"You can make one here."


	61. 014 Black

**Title:** Fade to Black  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** Character death.  
**Rating:** T

_"Detective Flack, this is Detective Wells out of the Bozeman police department. It's about Lindsay Monroe. You were listed as her emergency contact. I'm afraid I have some bad news…"_

He hadn't known she'd made him her emergency contact. They'd only been seeing each other for a couple of months. He'd known she was going back to Montana to testify in the trial that was prosecuting the man who attempted to kill her. He hadn't known the man'd gotten out on bail. He hadn't known the man would try again. Try, and succeed.

He should've been there to protect her.


	62. 015 Blue

**Title:** …**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

She really liked his eyes. Lindsay liked to think that it was his eyes that first drew her to him. Not his sarcasm or dedication or street smarts or loyalty or anything else. His eyes. They changed colors, she thought, depending on the way he felt. Overcast skies or clear blue or tempest-strewn ocean. They were never the same.

She compared his eyes to the ocean, although she would never tell him that. She wanted to drown in those eyes, stare into them as they kissed or just look as she told him it would be okay. Not happening soon.


	63. 073 Light

**Title:** Seeing the Light**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Aiden Burn; mentioned Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** Takes place during "Charge of this Post." So, yes. Dead!Aiden makes an appearance.  
**Rating:** T

Aiden sat on a desk across from him, looking at him intently. He looked lost, and she didn't want to explain this to him. There wasn't any time. "You're dead, Don. You got blown up, remember that?"

"Yeah. I just…what am I doing here? Is this–"

She shook her head. "It's not heaven. It's inbetween." Aiden clasped her hands together and said quietly, "You can't stay here, Don. It's not your time. You still have things to do."

Flack stood up. He felt fluid. Not real. "Unfinished business? Don't think so. I feel great."

"What about Lindsay?" Aiden asked.


	64. 065 Passing

**Title:** The Man in Limbo**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Aiden Burn; mentioned Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** Takes place during "Charge of this Post." So, yes. Dead!Aiden makes an appearance. Continuation of "Seeing the Light."  
**Rating:** T

"This will break them, Don. Danny lost his brother, Mac almost lost Stella, they lost me, and Hawkes—"

"Just…shut up, Aid. You don't know, okay. And what about Lindsay, huh? You brought her up. Finish it."

The reason they had gotten on so well was that they were so similar. Both so stubborn. "She loves you, didn't want it to be so but there it is, right in front of her face. And yours, if you'll have her."

"Christ, Aiden, I don't know if I can go back—"

"Time's passing, Don, and so are you. Just go. Go."


	65. 076 Rebirth

**Title:** Gravity**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** Takes place during "Charge of this Post." Continuation of "Seeing the Light" and "The Man in Limbo."  
**Rating:** T

_"Flatline. He's been down for fifteen minutes. Okay, let's try this again. I'm not going to go back out there and tell them I didn't give this guy all I could. Charging 300. Again—"_

He couldn't see Aiden. She wasn't there. But someone else was, a crying and talking someone. He had died, Flack remembered. He couldn't really focus on what she was saying. Because it was she. It could be Lindsay. Or Stella. Or his mom. But Flack didn't think his mom would come until she was sure he was better—

"Oh, Don. You're going to be okay."


	66. 066 Rain

**Title:** Can't Take It In**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

It was raining as Lindsay's plane touched down at LaGuardia airport. Granted, she had thought that her return trip to the city might boast better weather, but she was happy she was returning at all. As much as she was loath to admit it, she had contemplated staying in Bozeman. Her brother Jack had said that there was always a place in the department there for her. And—

"Welcome back to New York City, Lindsay Monroe." Flack stood a good foot higher than her, smiling down at her expectantly. She found herself smiling back.

"I'm glad to be here, Flack."


	67. 031 Sunrise

**Title:** Natural Light**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

Lindsay buried her face in the crook of Flack's neck and moaned. If there was anything she didn't like about sleeping over his place, it was the way the sunlight came through his curtains at such an obscene hour. On her day off, the day didn't really begin until 10:00 a.m.

"Natural light, Don. Get it off me," she whispered.

He laughed weakly. "Should get new curtains, yeah?"

"My curtains are nice. You should move in with me," Lindsay said softly, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Move in. The curtains were an excuse, weren't they?" Flack asked, not minding.


	68. 048 Diamond

**Title:** Forever Love**  
Characters: **Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

The velvet box remained in her hand for a few moments before she said anything, even the slightest sound. He thought he was going to die. She hadn't said anything, not no, not yes. Not anything.

"It must've cost a small fortune," she said at last.

"Yeah," he replied, not wanting to lie.

Lindsay closed the box. "Don, we haven't been seeing each other for that long."

"The thing is," he continued, "when you meet the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."


	69. 039 Taste

**Title:** Drown Your Sorrows**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

The bitter taste of alcohol lingered on his tongue as he searched through his cabinets for more. It went completely against societal norms, he knew, to drink alone without an excuse. In fact, it was kind of pathetic. The thing was, he did have an excuse. Lindsay was gone and he missed her. Danny was busy romancing Angell and Hawkes was pursuing Stella and Mac—Well, who hung out with Mac, anyway?

Flack wasn't even sure if Lindsay was coming back to the city. He hoped she would come back, come back for him. He wondered what she tasted like.


	70. 093 Thanksgiving

**Title:** …**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

"So, Monroe. First Thanksgiving in the city. Any plans?" Flack was genuinely curious about what the CSI would be doing. Not just for Thanksgiving, but for any holiday; her whole family was out in Montana.

"I don't know, Flack. I guess I'll just stay in. I don't really have anyone to spend it with, you know?" It was hard to ignore the pain that came with the question.

"You can spend it with my family. I insist. I think my mom will love you. Danny's coming," he added. He hoped she would come—he didn't want her to be alone.


	71. 038 Touch

**Title:** Speak for Yourself  
**Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** I'm back?  
**Rating:** T

His arm was braced on the wall beside her head, and as he leaned closer to her he murmured, "Lindsay, you tellin' me that what we have, it means nothing to you?"

She looked at anything but him as she whispered, "I don't feel anything."

His hand found its way to her waist, and as his fingers inched up the fabric of her shirt, he let his mouth hover above hers. She drew in her breath sharply.

"I'd be inclined to disagree."

He kissed her, slow and deep, and she ignored his grin afterwards as she said, "Speak for yourself."


	72. 019 Pink

**Title:** White Lines**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** Title from Alexz Johnson song of the same name. Listen to her, she's awesome.  
**Rating:** T

He was supposed to be following up a lead with Danny, but he really wanted to check up on Lindsay; she hadn't been right since she came back from Montana.

And then, there she was in a pink bra, pink underwear and Flack never thought he'd see her like that. It's not his place to be thinking like this, but he can't help it, and she has one hell of a good body. One second she's turned away, the next she was looking at him—just looking, not doing anything.

There were just some lines he shouldn't think of crossing.


	73. 056 Breakfast

**Title:** Food of the Gods**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** All dialogue.  
**Rating:** T

"All I'm saying is, pancakes are the food of the gods. They're delicious."

"Maple syrup?"

"Always. Can't go without it."

"Well, I know this place—and you don't have to come, but our shift has gone till seven in the morning—it has the best pancakes I know of. Honestly, I think the world's best."

"Is that so, Don?"

"It's so."

"I guess I'll have to go with you then, there's nothing for it. Just for the pancakes."

"Only for the pancakes, Monroe? You've cut me real deep—"

"Maybe, if you shut up for two seconds, maybe for you."


	74. 017 Brown

**Title:** Eyes of Doom**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** This drabble comes from something I observed last night while watching _The Two Towers_ with my friend Nick.  
**Rating:** T

They were nearly an hour into the movie when Lindsay sat bolt upright on the soft and pointed at the screen. "They change colors!"

Flack glanced at the screen—Legolas and Aragorn, talking about the white wizard approaching—then turned to Lindsay. "What are you talking about?"

"Legolas," she said impatiently. "His eyes change colors, from brown to blue, then back again. I didn't notice it last night, when we were watching _The Fellowship_, but tonight…"

After a few minutes, he had to agree with Lindsay. "It's like he has the eyes of doom."

"Legolas the mood ring," she laughed.


	75. 096 Writer's Choice Time

**Title:** Waiting**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

Flack had waited long enough. He had given Lindsay time, time she had asked for because she needed to decide what she wanted in her life. If she wanted Danny or himself (even if she wouldn't admit it), if she could deal with a relationship after resolving her personal demons, or if she even wanted one.

He wanted her. Had wanted her, for a long time. He loved her, even if (in the words of Angell) he was too dumb to realize it. And now, he was done with waiting and he was gonna go for it. It was time.


	76. 084 Found

**Title:** Wherever You Go**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** Takes place during "The Lying Game". Sort of.  
**Rating:** T

He was working a case, and granted, things had been tense between them lately. He wanted her to open up, and she wasn't ready. Being impatient was a fault of his, he knew that. But it hurt that it was Hawkes that told him she was in Montana, halfway across the country.

It wasn't his way to just up and leave, but for her, he would. He waited for her outside the courthouse, leaning against a pillar. As she passed him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. "Found you," he whispered, and felt her lean into him.


	77. 067 Snow

**Title:** Winter Wonderland**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

"When I first got here, I didn't think I'd like the city. I actually looked for reasons to dislike it." She rubbed her gloved hands together as they walked along the salted sidewalks, snow flurries whirling in the space around them.

"Can't say it was that much different with you," said Flack.

She couldn't really blame them, she had even sympathized with their plight.

"But this?" she said. "The winter? It's so perfectly beautiful, and everything seems new again. It reminds me of home, just a little bit, then I'm reminded that I've made a home here, and I'm happy."


	78. 062 Spring

**Title:** Let It Rain**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

It was a new phenomenon with her, this hobby of gardening. All she wanted, she would say, was a little bit of earth. He was reminded of his sister's kid, who would watch _The Secret Garden_ for hours on end and he would liken Mary to Lindsay. All she wanted was something to call her own.

She would care for the plants as if they were her children, talking softly to them and playing Beethoven to the ones slow to grow. She would watch the sky for rain, any sign of clouds.

The flowers were blooming, and so was she.


	79. 078 Disease

**Title:** Chicken Soup for the Soul**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** Awww. sick!Donnie  
**Rating:** T

He really, truly felt like he was going to die. He couldn't talk his throat hurt so much, he was vomiting, he had a fever over 100 degrees, and to top it all off he could barely move.

Lindsay moved with little sound into the room, carrying a tray. Flack and herself weren't exactly best friends—she was closer to Danny—but he was sick, and her mother had raised her right. She set the tray down on the coffee table.

"What's that?" he said as he felt the cool brush of her hand on his forehead.

"Chicken soup, Donnie."


	80. 008 Weeks

**Title:** One Night Stand**  
Characters:** Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe  
**Author's Note:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

They hadn't been able to have a proper conversation in weeks. Not since that night when Flack had been drunk, Lindsay had been sort of drunk but mostly not, and they had left Sullivans later than they usually did. He could remember that night clearer than he could other things in his life, drunk or not, and so could Lindsay—but neither of them ever wanted to talk about it again, and it was all Danny's fault. Fuckin' Messer.

He kinda missed talking to her. But really, he missed the way she tasted. Other things, too.

She just missed him.


End file.
